


Lucky Strikes

by elusivewritings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alcohol, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Fanfic, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentioned Ashton Irwin, Mentioned Michael Clifford, Romance, Songfic, cake hoodings, drunk, happiness, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivewritings/pseuds/elusivewritings
Summary: Luke loves Calum so very much.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lucky Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> haha... yeah I’m back... with another god damn songfic! enjoy it’s pretty short :)

Intoxicated was what Luke was. He was intoxicated on Calum. The boy who he currently had his arms wrapped around the neck, pulling him as close as possible. ( Luke was also intoxicated on the alcohol but he's sticking to the idea of Calum. ) They were at a small gathering, courtesy of Ashton. The whole band were present along with a couple of their close friends such as Ryan and Andy. Tucked into Luke in the comfort of Ashton's home, Calum stayed close to Luke's body. Hands gripping his hips pulls away gently. Luke looks down, pouting. 

" I need to use the washroom. " Calum softly explains, foreheads pressed against each other. Luke closes his eyes, inhaling the dizzying scent belonging to Calum while nodding at the same time. He pulls away and catches Calum grinning. 

Everyone was lounging, scattered around Ashton's kitchen and living room. Calum gets off of Luke's lap, manoeuvring around the place easily. On the other end of the couch lay Crystal and Michael, all wrapped around each other as well. Luke mindlessly mumbles along to the Green Day song playing in the background, reaching for his cup on the coffee table. 

The moment he lifted the cup, the forgotten task of refilling his drink is back on his priority list. Luke gets up and heads to the kitchen. He greets whoever was present, heading straight for the bottles of whiskey and coke. As Luke pours the coke, he feels an arm wrapped around his waist. The warmth from Calum's chest immediately keeps Luke warm as he instinctively leans back into the touch. 

Calum leans forward, inching close to Luke's ear. " Let's go out for some air. " 

Turning around, Luke uses one hand to intertwine their hands while he take a sip from his newly refilled drink. He lets Calum tug him away from the crowd and towards the backyard. Luke turns to look at Ashton's lemon tree, beaming brightly at the now fully grown tree. The lemons looked bigger now. It makes Luke wonder how juicy and sour it would taste like. The thought causes Luke to giggle as Calum leads them to the space in between the lounge chairs. Calum raises his brows questioningly, loving how adorable Luke was.

Luke nods his head towards the lemon tree, " Just wondering how it tastes. " Calum turns to look at the lemons too, thoughtful for a few seconds before returning his focus on Luke. Drunk, joyful and giggly Luke.

" Not as great as you for sure. " Calum remarks, smirking. Luke laughs while shaking his head. As if to prove his point, Calum leans in to kiss him. His tongue swipes on Luke's lips to taste him while Luke responds by pulling Calum against him. They make out for a while, standing there under the soft glow from the ornaments in Ashton's backyard. Luke slowly pulls away, keeping his hands around Calum's waist. 

Luke takes a moment to stare at Calum. Calum waits patiently with a huge grin on his face, watching how Luke examines him. Luke loves the curve of Calum's nose. So perfect to him. ( Everything about Calum was perfect to him though. ) Luke marvels at how breathtaking the shadows of the light ornaments make Calum look, enhancing his beauty. 

Glint of admiration was evident in the fond look Calum was giving him. Luke locks eyes with him, loving the hypnotising brown of it. The contrast from his bright blue ones, drawing in his every attention. Once Luke gains the power to look away, his eyes trails downwards towards Calum's lips. It makes him inwardly groan when his eyes traces it. The plump lips that Luke can practically feel it on his even when they're not kissing. Not only could he feel it, he could practically taste it. The tinge of lucky strike on Calum's lips whenever they make out easily drove Luke insane. 

" What's up bubba? " Calum interrupts his thoughts, one hand palming Luke's face. Luke breaks into a smile as Calum softly rubs his face using his thumb. 

" Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you. " Luke giggles when he notices the rising heat on Calum's cheeks. 

Luke mumbles, " Cute. " Calum frowns jokingly, lips jutting out into a pout.

" Please I am not cute. " Calum retorts, emphasising greatly on his defence. Luke can't hold back his urge to pinch Calum's cheeks. 

Calum feels his heart slightly sink when the warmth around his waist leaves him. His momentary sadness is resolve when Luke’s band moves upwards, in favour of his cheeks. Luke breaks out into fits of giggle again when he pinches Calum's cheeks, loving the way Calum played along with him. The arm that had found its way to Luke's waist pulls Luke closer to replace the lost warmth between them. Luke lightly pulls and stretches his cheeks, causing Calum to laugh. Soon enough, the contagious laughter spread to Luke who joined in laughing as well. 

Once their laughter died down, Calum leans his forehead against Luke's. " Love you so much Lukey. " 

" I know, I love you so much as well. " Luke replies before leaning down to capture Calum's lips again. 

Luke sighs into the kiss, the taste of Calum infiltrating his sense once again. Their head tilts against one another, holding each other close, afraid and never wanting to let go. Luke knows he will always want to be in the arms of Calum. Luke knows he will never find another jewel like Calum in any part of the world, be it California or Australia. No one knows how to love him better, the one and only being Calum. No one is able to drive Luke insane on the mere taste of ones lips, only Calum. Calum is his one and only forever, which makes him yearn for more. Wants to love Calum more, wants to feel him more. Luke never wants to miss a second separated from Calum's love. Luke thinks this as swears his love for Calum on Calum's Lucky Strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kinda iffy to me but I truly cannot be bothered coz I wanna stay true to the song. stream old me & no shame x


End file.
